Olly Mc'PeaceGlare
Olly Mc'PeaceGlare is a Sunflower being that takes the form of an Alicorn while in Equestria and is the main villain in The Darkest Day. Description Olly isn't from Equestria or even the planet the ponies inhabit. He isn't form any planet. Olly is a sun that resembles a flower, that can change his form even into a pony. While in his true form, Olly is a giant sunflower with pinprick glowing eyes and a smile. He is about the size of an elephant, but he can change his shape and size at will. While in Equestria, Olly takes the form of a white Alicorn wearing a suit with a sunflower as his Cutie Mark with a smile on it. His mane can change from normal hair, being grey in color due to his human form, to being a blazing white fire like his true form. Olly has red eyes in pony form, but when he uses his powers to hypnotize ponies, they glow white. Olly is very manipulative and dominating by nature. He plays the nice good guy at first to lower others' guard, he'll even offer friendship but everything he does is for his own gain, and as soon as the going gets tough, he may abandon his companion or even push them into the firing line to save himself the effort. As soon as he has set up his false persona, he stated to take what he needs and as soon as he has all he wants his good outer shell is shed off. He becomes evil, violent and over all just more darker in personality. Olly speaks a lot of lies, most what the others what to hear, however he'll leave a litter truth in his lies, eluding to his true motives. Most often these little hints go unnoticed by others. Olly is really good at getting others to do what he wants, and most often, he'll get himself of of doing little to not work at all, making others do everything for him. It is in Olly's nature to want to dominant and be in control over everything, being a sun, he likes to be the center of attention. Thus he wondered the galaxy looking for a place he can rule. Olly has the ability to hypnotize anyone who starts to long into his eyes. He possesses people with small glowing orbs that come out of his corona. These orbs find their way down the mouth of their victim where they take over their mind but engulfing them in a white liquid that soon became a solid, like an exoskeleton, making their victim resemble a werewolf like creature. Olly then has complete control over his new hoard of minions. Olly avoid confrontation himself so he using his hoard to battle for him. He also has the ability to become invisible in the sunlight and can blast rays of hot sunlight, a solar flare, at others but this drains his energy greatly. Olly also can float at will because he doesn’t have a body in his natural form, however in pony form he likes to flap his wings just for show. History Olly was born in space, being he is a sun. At some unknown point he was imprison in It's A Small World in California's Disney Land. He was accidentally freed by Aniju when he tricked her and fled the planet. Before coming to Equestia, Olly made a new friends, a Bakugan named Claudandus, the White Lion. Olly later joined forces with Monkulus and Jasper before coming to Equestria to take it over. During the Summer Sun Celebration, Olly took the form of the Sun and instead of rising up into the sky, he came down to Equestria. He challanged Princess Celestria, releasing his orbs, while Jasper and Monkulus fended off the Royal Guards. Olly was able to solar blast Celestia out of the sky, then he defeated and captured Princess Luna. With both princesses defeated, Olly assumed the throne becoming the King of Equestria. He appointed both Monkulus and Jasper as his Seconds in Command. He then be slowly started to take control over the minds of the pony citizenswith his shine orbs, changing their forms into white plated ponies. Olly's reign was relitively none-violent after his take over however his arms did have to deal with the few resistances led by Ivory. During his time as King, Olly kept Princess Luna as his prisoner while his arms searched for the remains of Princess Celestia. He knew he had not killed her but seriously wounded her. With Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike captured, the Elements of Harmony were useless against him. The resistance conituned to attack the out post of Olly's range, while Olly himself began to fight with himself on the inside. After speaking with both Luna, reverting her back to her original form then back to under Olly's control, and then Banshee, Monkulus' older sister, Olly began to question his happiness. Olly, being a sentiental star, he desired to be loved and the centure of attention, in which no life could exist without him. However as he may have had all that he wanted, he wasn't loved. Needing to be loved by his subjects, Olly finally released every pony from his mind control during the last battle with Ivory and the return of Celestia. Olly earased the minds of all that his controled and ascended into the sky. Monkulus managed to escape into the darkness while Jasper was located by Ivory. Olly's reign was forgotten by the majority of the population, however he was not gone. Olly remained within the astmosphere living far higher than any pony or other creature could survive. Serving as a sentinel over Equestria and it's neighboring countries. When the DeathTone Organization came to Equestria seeking the Ventus God, Olly and his Haos God Claudandus, became a target of the DeathTones once they were found out. Olly and Claudandus were able to fend off the DeathTones. Olly became the replacement for the sun during the disappearances of Princess Celestia and Luna, and debated whether if he wanted to take control of Equestria again. However he made no attempt choosing to remain hidden from the DeathTones and ponies alike. All the while Olly was not alone, he would leave the sky to visit his old ally Monkulus. Jasper had been reformed by Ivory, leaving Olly only with Monkulus left. For a short while Olly would breifly ally with Ivory to battle against the DeathTones's fractions led by Billy rather than Kine. Gallery Pictures of Olly. Olly Monkulus Jasper Ponies.jpg|Olly, Monkulu and Jasper Olly Pony Base.png|Olly Olly EG.png|Olly in Equestria Girls Trivia *Olly's inspiration is a giant sunflower with pinprick eyes and a large smile in the ride called "It's A Small World" at Disney Land California. *Olly's name comes from the song All Of This, by Blink 182. This was the song he was born too. "Use me Holly come on and use me," was song by Aniju when Olly made his first appearance and took control over her. The name Holly was changed to Olly because he was a male, and the name Holly was already taken by Dante's mother. *Olly's human form is based off of a character from Neon Genesis Evangelion named Kawuro Nagisa. Category:None-Pony creatures Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Royal ponies Category:King ponies Category:Ivory members